


five little ducklings, fierce as lions

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: Brienne's journey to fulfill her oaths contains much more children than she had planned.Or: 5 times Brienne adopted a child and 1 time her children adopted somebody else.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Six - Kids





	five little ducklings, fierce as lions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day six: Kids

**1\. Helissa**

  
Brienne couldn’t truthfully say that she liked King’s Landing. It wasn’t just the cruelty and sly backstabbing of the men and women in court, although that did play a part in her distaste. It wasn’t the royal family either, even if she thought poorly of every Lannister but Ser Jaime and the little she had seen of his brother.   
  
No, she thought solemnly as she walked through the city, it was the sorry state of what was supposed to be the capital of Westeros that made her contempt rise in her throat.    
  
Sansa was gone, having fled after the death of King Joffrey, and Arya was somewhere unknown to her or any other living soul so far. Lady Catelyn was dead, and so Brienne was stuck here. She was tired of dealing with the court - and she hadn’t properly explored the city, so she decided to look around.    
  
It wasn’t one of her best decisions.    
  
She had refused Ser Jaime’s offer of an escort, deciding to wander on her own. She didn’t want to bring attention to herself, or more than her stature already brought. Besides, she had insisted firmly, she could take care of herself, as he knew very well. He had finally reluctantly agreed, even if she didn’t technically need his permission.   
  
The city was foul, she realized quickly, trying not to wince at the smell of shit and squalor in the stale air. Merchants called to passerby’s with loud, bawdy catcalls and jeers. Women rarely walked alone from what she could see, and the ones that did were harassed until they fled. Brienne was saved from that for the most part, although a few did leer at her as she walked by.    
  
It made bile rise to her throat. How could a city be called grand when it’s population was either starving with hollowed out cheeks, mothers so emaciated they had no breasts to feed their babes, or men lurking in the shadows with lust and envy in their eyes? Meanwhile the Lords and Ladies of court slept in their velvet feathered beds and had meat at every meal. She longed for Tarth, where even the poorest of people still at least got food in their bellies and a roof over their heads.    
  
Tarth had its faults to be sure - but they would never allow children to starve, she thought with pursed lips as she watched a dirty, sickly little girl weave through the crowd.    
  
Brienne stopped at one of the stalls, drawn to the scent of food. The merchant was at least attempting to be respectful, giving her a look of both amusement and pity but not outright insulting her. She haggling her way into three semi-fresh loaves of bread. They were soft enough, she figured as she tore off one piece and chewed it. A little stale, to be sure, but it was heavy enough to fill a small belly. Especially one that hadn’t been full for a while.    
  
She managed to buy a small wheel of hard cheese and a handful of almonds too, and came out of the stalls barely a few silver coins poorer.    
  
Brienne ducked into a quiet alley as quickly as she could, pulling her waterskin from her belt and taking a quick drink of it. She waited patiently. She leaned against the building behind her, trying to hunch down and look as approachable as possible.    
  
Her efforts soon paid off, the sound of tiny footsteps making her lift her head up. Five feet away, a small girl turned into the alley and looked at the food in her arms hungrily. Her dark hair was choppy, as if someone had taken a knife to it and just started hacking it away. Her clothes were stained and thread-worn, fraying at the edges. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in, making her eyes appear larger than they should be.   
  
“Hello there.” Brienne said quietly, making the girl startle a bit, as if she didn’t expect to be acknowledged.    
  
“You’ve been following me, haven’t you?” She asked, and the girl shuffled her feet a bit before giving her one sharp bob of her head.    
  
“That’s alright. I know I’m something to look at.” She said a bit dryly, giving the girl a small smile.    
  
The girl looked at the food in her hand, then looked at the dagger on her belt. A question was lurking in her hazel eyes. Brienne nodded once, holding out the food and the waterskin. “It’s alright.” She murmured softly, “I bought them for you.”   
  
The girl edged closer, wariness and hope fighting on her face as plain as day. Brienne made sure not to move, and soon the girl had snatched the food from her hands before retreating a few steps back, still eyeing her with a startled, almost disbelieving expression.    
  
Brienne just nodded to her, taking another sip of the waterskin the girl hadn’t taken. “My name is Brienne of Tarth.”    
  
She wasn’t expecting a response, in fact she was shocked the child hadn’t already ran. So she was pleasantly surprised when a quiet voice responded, “Helissa Waters.”    
  
The girl was still watching her cautiously, but she was also taking a few bites of the bread. She seemed to be struggling with herself not to scarf it all down at once. Brienne knew that kind of hunger, the kind that settled into your bones. She wasn’t offended by the lack of manners.   
  
“It’s nice to meet you.” She said, giving Helissa a quirk of her lips. The girl shyly returned it, and then hesitantly tore off a piece of the bread and put it into her hands.    
  
“Oh! Thank you, my lady.” Brienne said, once again pleasantly surprised by the child. Helissa giggled once, her smile deepening to reveal two dimples on her cheeks.    
  
“Never been called a lady before.” Helissa said quietly, shuffling closer to her, tiny step by tiny step.    
  
“Can’t say I’m called a lady often either.” Brienne replied, kneeling down so she was at eye-level with the girl. She held out her waterskin in offering, watching tiny fingers grab it.   
  
The girl brought it to her lips and took greedy gulps, spilling a bit from the corner of her mouth. The water made tracks of clean skin appear from the small dusting of grime already settled onto her skin. After a few more gulps, Helissa finally finished with the waterskin and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.    
  
“Do you have anyone watching over you, Helissa?” Brienne asked softly, noticing the skinny wrist of the girl. The girl shook her head, her dirty brown hair swinging from side to side. Brienne felt herself frown sadly, then pulled out her coin purse. She put a few gold dragons into the girl’s palm, her heart wrenching at the thought of leaving the girl to poverty.

“Helissa, if you ever have a chance, sail to Tarth.” She said softly, watching the girl gape at the coins resting in her hand. “Tell Lord Selwyn that his daughter Brienne told you to come.” The girls eyes widened, and she saw a blush spread across her sunken in cheeks. Helissa attempted to curtsy to her, but Brienne waved her hand once in dismissal. 

The girl eyed her for a moment then nodded, clutching the coins so tightly against her chest that her fingers turned white. “Thank you, Lady Brienne.” Helissa said quietly, giving her a wide smile, showing off her crooked teeth. Brienne smiled back helplessly, watching the girl disappear back into the commotion of King’s Landing. She had hope that she would see the girls face again.

  
  
**2\. Podrick**

“I don’t need a squire.” She had told Jaime, and yet there she was, on the road with a boy not yet five-and-ten, a boy who didn’t know how to start a fire or skin a rabbit. 

“What did Lord Tyrion have you do?” She asked, and his cheeks had colored when he answered, “Mainly pour wine, Ser-M’lady.” Which was just Brienne’s luck. She had been given a squire who had no idea about squiring. They would have songs sung about them, the not-knight and the not-squire. It would be the punchline to a long, drawn out joke. 

But Jaime had said that the boy was in danger if he stayed, so she would let him stick around for now, until she found another safe place to put him. She felt a bit of unwanted empathy for thinking of him like an object, but firmly shook it off. She was on an important quest and couldn’t waste time worrying about the boys feelings.

Until then, however, he would have to learn how to be useful if he wanted to stay with her. They made camp an hour before dusk, where she dismounted from her horse, watching Podrick try - and fail - to do the same. Instead of dismounting with ease like she had, he sort of - flailed enough that he landed on the ground with his feet under him by sheer luck. She could only watch in horrified amazement at the spectacle he made. 

A twig snapped loudly a few paces behind them, making Brienne’s hand go immediately to the pommel of her sword. “First thing you’re going to learn, Podrick, is how to tell if a spot is safe to camp. Is this spot safe?” She asked, keeping her eyes on the forest behind the boy. He looked at her with an expression of sheer puzzlement before twisting his head to look around him. 

“Y-yes, Ser-M’lady?” He said, but the inflection at the end made it a question and not an answer. 

“Wrong. Listen to the noises of your surroundings. They’ll tell you everything you need to know about your environment. Right now, the sounds have made it clear that we have a follower.” She said briskly, unsheathing her sword. Podrick’s eyes widened and he whirled around, reaching for his own sword.

“Show yourself!” She barked in the direction she heard the sound, moving in front of the boy. He might’ve been an unwelcome addition to her quest, but he was an innocent, and she would protect him. Who would be following them still? Was it one of Cersei’s men, coming to drag her back to King’s Landing for treason? A sellsword? A bandit, coming for their things? Or, a small part of her whispered, was it Ser Jaime, coming to aid her? That thought was one she buried deeply as soon as it crossed her mind. 

It was none of those, much to her surprise. Behind one of the trees, a small figure stepped out, and Brienne felt her jaw drop. 

“Helissa?” She asked, letting her sword down. The girl nodded once, a miserable look on her face. Brienne frowned and motioned for Podrick to put his sword down. The girl wasn’t a threat. He did so, fumbling for a minute. She was half-afraid that he would end up stabbing himself in the thigh, but he got it sheathed without any mortal wounds.

“What are you doing here?” She asked gently, kneeling down to her eye-level. The girl sniffled, and to Brienne’s horror, her dark hazel eyes filled with tears. She leaped at Brienne with her arms outstretched, her small body hitting her armor hard enough to make a small clanking noise. Brienne, befuddled, slowly wrapped her arms around the girl. “There, there…” She said slowly, meeting Podrick’s confused gaze. She shrugged at him, jutting her chin to the firepit they had dug. He hesitated, watching her for a moment before scuttling off to hopefully find sticks to use for building a fire. 

“What’s the matter?” She asked Helissa once the girl had calmed enough that she detached herself from her armor. Helissa sniffled again and rubbed her nose on the sleeve of her shirt, fidgeting on her feet. 

“Couldn’t stay in King’s Landing.” She said quietly, “Somebody told me I looked like King Robert.” Brienne furrowed her eyebrows, her lips quirking down. “But you don’t.” She said, looking closely at her features. She really didn’t. She had a slightly upturned nose, dark tan skin, wide-set big hazel eyes and dark copper hair. The girl huffed once, shaking her head. “Doesn’t matter. Somebody said it, which means they’d come for me.”

Brienne didn’t ask who. She had a suspicion, and even if she didn’t, the threat was real enough to the poor girl that she had run away from the only home she ever knew with nothing but the clothes on her back. And the threat was real, for it was widely known that although King Robert sired many bastards, they all disappeared as soon as they came into the world. Still, something was nagging at her. “Why follow me?” She asked then, “And how?” 

Helissa replied, “You were nice to me. And you can beat up anybody that tries to come after me. Heard about the Kingslayer and the Maid of Tarth leaving King’s Landing.” Which was...fair enough. Still, she had to warn her. “I am on a dangerous quest, my lady.” She said seriously, making sure to keep her voice low. “It might not be safe to travel with me.”

Helissa shrugged in response. “Don’t care.” She said stubbornly. Podrick came back then, half of the sticks in his arm too thick to break for kindling. She sighed and stood up, resolving to find a place safe enough that the both of them could stay. Soon.

  
  
  


**3 & 4. Mavis and Molenna Mynnier**

Her injuries from the fight finally hit her, and the only thing she could think about was  _ pain. _ The pain licking through her ribs like fire, burning every trace of coherent thought out of her mind. She leaned on Pod, unable to stand on her own as he helped get her up onto her horse, mindful of her ribs and bruises. Helissa was watching her with worried eyes, asking Pod frantic questions that Brienne couldn’t fully understand because of the ringing in her ears. But the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart. 

She failed. Arya was gone. She had been so close to her, but the lion on Oathkeeper’s pommel made her and The Hound wary. Understandable, of course, but devastating nonetheless. It had descended into a fight quickly. She had fought The Hound and won, but it came with the price of letting Arya run off and her multiple injuries sustained at Clegane’s hand. The only good thing about anything that had happened was the fact that Pod had shielded Helissa from their brutal fight, turning her away and staying with her, reassuring her quietly that Brienne would come out the victor. 

Every breath hurt her. Her ribs were most likely cracked, her lip was split and still dripping blood, and she was pretty sure she sprained her wrist. The worse part, however, was the fact that he had kicked her... _ there!  _ She was used to the other injuries she sported, but she had never been kicked in her groin before. The motions of the horse didn’t help with any of her pain. The Hound had gotten a few good hits on her head, too, which accounted for the dizziness she was experiencing. 

“It’s okay, M’lady-Ser.” Pod said from behind her, his voice a bit higher than it normally was. Words finally started registering to her. “I can see an inn just up ahead, we’ll stop there and let you rest.” 

_ No,  _ she wanted to say,  _ it isn’t safe!  _ But all that she could manage to make come from her lips was a low grunt of exhaustion.  _ How can I be a knight when children have to take care of me?  _ It was unfathomable, simply ridiculous, but... She couldn’t take care of anyone at the moment. So she closed her eyes and let herself rest until Helissa said loudly, “We’re here! Brienne, wake up!” 

Brienne stirred from the drowsy half-state she was in and lurched to the side, dismounting her horse as badly as Pod used to. That was one of the first things she had taught him, she recalled out of the blue. How to ride a horse properly. That, and how to hunt rabbits. 

It seemed like all she did was blink and then suddenly Pod was back at her side, supporting her as she swayed on her feet. “Helissa...where?” She asked him, her voice sounding a bit fuzzy to her ears. He guided her into the inn, opening the door with a grunt. “She’s paying for our room, M’lady-Ser.” And that was no good, the girl was far too young to be alone, and she opened her mouth to tell him so until the girl herself reappeared, as if by magic, sliding her hand gently into Brienne’s. 

“It’s okay, Brienne. You’ll sleep and everything will be okay when you wake up.” Helissa said to her, her voice shaking a bit. Brienne nodded blearily at her, attempting to give her a smile. Pod opened one of the doors to a room and started taking off her armor, the noises making Brienne wince. Helissa shut the door behind them, allowing them some privacy. As soon as her armor came off, she laid on the bed and passed out.

  
  
  


When she woke up, it was with a clear mind. Her stomach lurched and she reached under the bed, grabbing the chamber pot and dry-heaving into it. Pod appeared next to her and held out a flask for her, and once she was done she grabbed it and started gulping. Her head wasn’t pounding so much and her ribs did feel a bit better. She looked at her squire and asked hoarsely, “Where are we?”

Pod hummed as he took the chamberpot from her. “Mynnier Inn, Ser-M’lady. The horses are in the stables and Helissa is playing with Molenna.” Brienne sat up slowly, making sure the dizziness was completely gone, then nodded to the boy. “Thank you, Pod.” Then she paused. “Who, exactly, is Molenna?”

“The little sister of the boy who owns the inn.” Pod replied promptly. “She’s about six. The boy who runs this can’t be older than three-and-ten. Been robbed a few times, or so he tells me.” Then he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, avoiding her eyes. “Might’ve said something about you taking care of and protecting us, so he wants you to take him and his little sister with us.” He mumbled.

Brienne blinked in shock. “What?”

“Well, he says they’re lucky they haven’t been killed already. They don’t have any other family or anything, and he’s got no muscles or weapons to stop folks from looting the inn. He showed me their storerooms,” Pod said, “and there’s nothing in them.” 

Brienne closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Why?” She asked then, because she didn’t understand. Why would two more children decide to follow her?

Pod shrugged, handing her her armor as she slowly stood up. “I don’t think they have anywhere else to go. Since you let Helissa and I follow you, and we vouched for you, guess he thinks that it’s worth a chance.” He said slowly, pausing to think about it. Brienne mulled over his words, seeing the sense in them. It wasn’t as if she could leave a boy and little girl to starve - or worse. She didn’t have a choice. 

“Bring them up to my room please, Pod.” She said. “Let me meet them.” He nodded and spun on his heel, shutting the door quietly behind him. The wooden door was so thin, she could hear him rush down the stairs. There was a minute or two of silence, then a different and lighter pair of steps were heard. 

There was a rap on the door, and she briskly called at them to come in. The boy did so, and his appearance made her want to gasp in shock. He had curly red hair and bright green eyes. The color of his hair brought to mind Ronnet Connington.  _ Is this one of his bastards?  _ But no, she thought, he has a last name. Still, it pinched at her to look at him.

“Hello.” He said warily, handing her a bowl of broth. She took it gratefully, the warmth of it soothing the aches in her hands. She gave him a quick nod, then put it on the bedside table. She would eat later. For now, she had important matters to discuss.

“Pod tells me that you wish for you and your sister to join us.” She said, a hint of confusion in her tone. The boy nodded once, making his curls bounce a bit. 

“Yes.” He said. “My father owned this inn until he was shot in the neck by a crossbow. After that, it was just me and Molenna. I tried to keep this place running, but there’s not enough game here for the both of us, and I’m not skilled enough at hunting.” His jaw tightened as he continued, “And there are bandits around. Outlaws and the like. They steal the little coin we got. So I prayed to the Warrior for someone to save us, to guide me on what to do. The next night you showed up.”

Brienne bit the bottom of her lip nervously. “I cannot say that it will be any easier journeying with me. You will likely experience the same hardships. But - I will protect you and your sister, if I can.” She said. He nodded, relief flashing across his face. 

“I know you will. I prayed for a protector and you appeared. That’s all I need to know.” He said.  _ Very religious.  _ He was more devout than most. 

“I know your sister’s name is Molenna, but I don’t know yours.” She said then. He flushed a bit and responded, “Mavis, Ser. My name is Mavis Mynnier.” She nodded, picking up her bowl of broth again. 

“You can travel with us.” She accepted, watching him smile for the first time since she saw him. His smile was warm and relieved, and the sight of it made her discard the memories of Ronnet. “We’ll leave tomorrow morning.” He nodded and bounded out the door, the sound of his steps on the stairs echoing through her room. She sighed and brought her bowl to her lips. 

_ Mother, Warrior, Maiden, please help me protect these children. _

  
  
  
**5\. Nalia Snow**

Winterfell was cold, although that was an understatement. A thick coating of snow draped the buildings and the ground, making it harder to train. Still, Brienne felt warmth inside her chest. Lady Sansa was safely returned to the North, taking her rightful place as Lady of Winterfell. Her brother, Jon Snow, was proclaimed King. Jaime Lannister would be arriving with his army. As always, though, there was bad news accompanying it. The Others were coming. An army full. And the Dragon Queen was there as well, along with her armies, making the Northerners worry. 

Brienne’s place was not to be worrying about politics, however. She had a different task given to her. Lady Sansa had told her to train the women old enough to fight. Normally such a thing would be scorned and not even brought up, but the world was ending and suddenly no one seemed to care about what was between a fighters legs. “Nalia!” She called, stepping closer to a girl with long black hair. “Your posture is good, but keep your legs steady and your feet apart. It only takes one strong swing of the enemy’s sword and you could lose your grip.” 

Nalia was her favorite girl to train, even if she would never say so out loud. She had a natural talent and was stubborn enough to hone it, giving her all in training every day. And when Brienne had to go to council meetings to stand by Lady Sansa’s side, Nalia always volunteered to watch the rest of Brienne’s wards. They loved her. Helissa would ask her about Winterfell’s naturally growing plants. Pod would let her watch the rest of the kids while he trained. Molenna would beg for piggyback rides, and Mavis seemed to have a bit of a crush. 

Brienne would try to pay her, but Nalia refused everytime she brought it up. “I love them kids,” She finally said, “And if you want to repay me, when we survive this war, let me follow them - and you - to wherever it is you’re going. The North is too small for me. I always wanted to travel.” Brienne agreed easily enough, because it was something she had been thinking about bringing up as well. Nalia gave her a crooked grin and fixed her foot placement. Brienne nodded in approval and went to the next trainee, a small smile tugging at her lips.

  
  
  


**+1. Jaime Lannister **

Jaime Lannister was not craven, no matter what his brother said. He wasn’t scared of asking for Brienne’s hand, because he was fairly sure she would say yes. They had almost kissed the night of the battle, after she had taken off her armor and was cleaning her wounds in her room. Her little ducklings were there too, with wet eyes and hugs of relief. He had been confused as to how she acquired five children, and she told him the story the night before the battle, with Tormund and Tyrion and Davos and the second of her ducklings, Podrick Payne. He had listened to her with a smitten look on his face, he knew, because while she was not a knight she was also the spitting image of everything knighthood should be.  _ Protect the innocent indeed.  _ Then he  _ had  _ knighted her, and seeing her smile so brightly had made his heart beat three times as fast as normal.   
  
They had almost kissed until the tiniest duckling, Molenna, yawned and rubbed her eyes, and then Brienne had tried to get her to go to bed, but Molenna refused to be parted from her. Then Helissa had said she wanted to stay too, and Pod as well, so Nalia got extra furs and laid them on the floor of the bedroom, and they all slept in a pile. Somehow he had been cajoled into staying as well, and when he met Brienne’s eyes above the snores of the ducklings, she had given him such a wonderfully soft smile that he thought it might’ve been even better than a kiss.   
  
So no, he wasn’t nervous about asking Brienne for her hand. But he was nervous about her ducklings thoughts on the matter, because their thoughts about it were of almost - if not equal - importance.    
  
He resolved to ask them first, and he did. Nalia had looked at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. She was probably the toughest of them to convince, mainly because she was Northerner down to the last drop. But in the end she had nodded once, and he didn’t press his luck and left soon after.    
  
Pod, on the other hand, was thrilled. “You make her happy.” He said with a wide grin. He was a man now, but still had a boyish attitude that made Jaime smile. “She’ll say yes.” He was absolutely delighted, which eased some of Jaime’s worries.    
  
Mavis and Molenna just shrugged. The duo didn’t really talk that much, but they were scrappy, so if they didn’t approve, he would know. Jaime had seen the way Mavis eyed the Wildling fellow. If looks could kill, Tormund Giantsbane would’ve been dead ten times over. Molenna was probably too young to have an opinion, but she did like to hit him with practice swords, so she liked him fine enough.   
  
Helissa was the last one he asked, and she had just looked at him for a long minute in silence, making his anxiety increase, before finally saying, “She told us stories sometimes, when we couldn’t sleep. My favorite story was the one she would tell us about a golden knight who fought a dragon shapeshifter and won, saving the world in the process. I don’t think there are any dragon shapeshifters, but it would be cool if there were, but I do think a golden knight exists.” And he had struggled not to cry, because that was Brienne all over, wasn’t it, making him better than he was.    
  
Then the only person left to ask was the woman herself.   
  


He had knocked on her door later that same night, and she opened it in her sleepwear, blond hair falling in her face. “Jaime?” She had asked, her tone confused but cautiously pleased. “What are you doing here?” He had asked if he could come in and she moved aside for him to enter, watching him warily.    
  
He looked at the fire in her room before turning to face her, heart in his throat. He opened his mouth to start talking but couldn’t find the words, so instead knelt on the floor, smiling helplessly at her.    
  
She made a small involuntary sound of shock, her bright blue eyes shining in the firelight. “Jaime,” She had asked softly, “What are you doing?”    
  
“I love you, Brienne of Tarth.” He said, laying himself at her feet. It was a poor prize for someone as bright as her, but he was hoping she would take it anyways. “I am not a good man, but when I am around you, I want to be. You make me - endlessly happy, and I want to bask in that for the rest of my days. I am no catch, but I would spend the rest of my days at your side, if you’ll have me.” And at that point her eyes were wet, and his were too, and his voice was thick, but he continued, “I have never loved anyone as I love you. I want to sail away to Tarth with you, and grow old with you, and have seven children with you-“   
  
“Seven?” She interrupted with a hiccuping little laugh, looking at him so softly through teary eyes that he thought he would break into tiny pieces.   
  
“Well,” He said helplessly with a smile on his face, “you have five already.”    
  
She laughed fully at that, covering her face with her hands. “Gods, I do, don’t I?” She said to herself, and he grinned at her, standing up and gently wrapping his hand around her wrist to stop covering her face.    
  
“Would you like a husband to go with them?” He finished, and she nodded, smiling widely, and then he kissed her, and everything was right in the world. He had put his heart in his hands and offered it to her, and she had taken it, she loved him and she would be his wife. He was happier than he ever had been.   
  


  
  
**BONUS:**   
  
“I’m not the littlest anymore!” Molenna cheered upon seeing baby Galladon Lannister of Tarth. So Brienne’s children had adopted two people after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> half of this fic was beta'ed by the wonderful @averbaldumpingground on tumblr. the other half was not, because i have no impulse control and wanted to post this early so i could stop looking at it. 
> 
> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
